


The Price of a Codeword

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Eight days of  Sam/Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to be clever and Sam in not amused. </p>
<p>Takes place shortly after Playthings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of a Codeword

“Antiquing!” was not the word Sam was expecting his brother to yell

“The fuck, Dean?” Sam got up from kneeling in front of his brother.

Dean watched him stomp off quickly yelled, “I was thinking we could have a codeword for nights like this.” Dean hoped he would feel Sam’s talented mouth on his cock once more.

“Yeah that is way better then ‘Hey Sammy, please blow me.” Sam’s deadpanned.

“I thought so.” Dean grinned and stood up to follow his pissy brother.

“No way, Dude, you are a solo antiquer tonight.” Sam said and slid into his own bed.


End file.
